paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Get a Rubble
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the season 1 episode "Pups Get a Rubble". Review Title Card: A standard Rubble title card. Analysis: Makes sense with the title Scene 1: Rubble is fixing a broken step at City Hall, as the Mayor endorses Rubble for doing so. Ryder and Rocky are there also. The Mayor asks where Ryder found Rubble, as he says that he found him in a tree. It's flashback time. Chase, Marshall, and Ryder are playing with a soccer ball, as Marshall misses the ball as it lands, and trips over a bush when running for it, ultimately sending the ball over off a ledge. A younger-looking Rubble sees the ball, and runs over to it, jumps on it, and sends it into a tree. Rubble then chases after it, does his signature cry, and inches his way to the ball on the trunk, and almost falls off the tree truck, but grabs a branch before he falls. Marshall comes over, and asks Rubble if he is OK, and says that he will call for help. Chase and Ryder come over, and Marshall assesses the situation. Rubble says that he’s not worried, and gives this line: “I’m not worried, but that water does look a little cooled. I like my bath warn, with bubbles!” Ryder then goes to try to get Rubble off the tree, but the path to the tree is too steep, so he has Chase shoot his net at Rubble to give him a way to walk over to the small path. Rubble climbs on the net, and gets to safety, and thanks Ryder and the pups. Rubble says that he wasn’t scared, and that he’s a “tough pup”, as the pups and Ryder laugh. Ryder introduces himself, and asks what his name is. Rubble’s stomach then growls, as Ryder says that he sounds hungry. Rubble is then seen eating at the Lookout, with Rocky and Marshall, albeit creepily, watching him eat. Rocky says that Rubble looks like he hasn’t eaten all day, as Rubble corrects him and says that he hasn’t eaten in days. Rocky asks if Rubble was correct, as he says “That’s what it’s like when you have to take care of yourself.” All the pups are then shown to be around as well, as they all gasp. Marshall asks if he lives on his own, as Rubble calls himself a “tough pup” again. Ryder is looking at them from the Lookout, as he gets a call from Jake, who is stuck in snow-boulders, and asks Ryder for help. Ryder gives his famous line and says that him and the pups will help Jake. Rubble is finishing eating his food, calling it “good eats!” The pups laugh, as Zuma, Chase, and Marshall acknowledges their tags going off. Marshall tells Rubble that they have to go, as Rubble asks why. Marshall explains the PAW Patrol to Rubble, as they both run to the Lookout together. Marshall and Rubble both run into the Elevator, sliding until they both slam into the back wall. Marshall says “I’m good at fighting fire, but not so good at riding elevators.” Awesome line to end the scene. Analysis: ***3/4, Devan Cohen did a great job at portraying Rubble as this younger pup. Rubble sounded a lot younger than he has in other episodes.Whether he was just talking normally and the editors used a voice-changer to make him sound younger, or he played it off normally, it was awesome. He deserves a lot of credit so far. This is awesome character development for Rubble, who so desperately needed it. A good thing to notice is that even though Rubble obviously looks smaller and younger, none of the pups looked any younger than their normal sizes on other episodes. How much younger is Rubble than everyone else? Lookout: Rubble is looking in amazement on the Elevator and in the Lookout itself. Rubble says that he “loves to dig.” Take notice that Rubble’s badge is on the Lookout screen, even though he’s not a member. Skye is needed to use her helicopter to look for Jake, and Chase is needed to use his winch to pull the boulders away from Jake so he can get out. Rubble goes down the slide as well, and rides with Chase. Chase notices that Rubble is riding with him, and tells Ryder, who doesn’t seem to care. Scene 2: The pups and Ryder arrive at the hill. Ryder asks Rubble if he liked the ride, as Rubble thanks Jake. Rubble sees a dude snowboarding, and follows him with a conveniently-placed snowboard and helmet, saying that he might be able to help Ryder when he gets down there. Analysis: **, 2 stars as there is more character development for Rubble. We knew he liked to skateboard, but now we know how he got into it. Scene 3: Skye tells Ryder that he is good to harness down to Jake, as Ryder thanks her. Ryder then reaches Jake, and asks how he’s doing, sarcastically. That’s awesome. Jake then says “cool, a little too cool!” Ryder tells Jake not to worry, as he tries to shovel the boulders, but can’t make them move. He then calls Chase, asking for help. Chase then asks for Rubble, but can’t find him. Skye notices Rubble snowboarding down the hill, and tells Ryder that he’ll have some company. Her voice in that line is suggestive. Rubble then asks if Ryder needs help, as he has 4 paws to help. Rubble then starts to dig, as Ryder gets worried that he could get trapped. Ryder asks Jake if he’s seen any small pup down there, as Jake then holds up Rubble and asks if that is the one. Rubble then licks Jake immensely, as Jake asks if this pup is the newest member of the PAW Patrol. Ryder then has a thinking face on. The scene moves to the Lookout, as Ryder still has his thinking face on. Ryder tells the pups, who are all there, that he has a major announcement, all the pups wonder what it is. Marshall says, under his breath, “what did I do?” That is probably one of the best lines Marshall has had. Ryder says “I have found Rubble a home, where he’ll have food, friends, a nice place to sleep, and a really important job.” Skye tells Rubble that is great news, but they will miss him, as she rubs against him. Ryder says “You don’t need to miss him, because Rubble’s new home...is here! He’s the newest member of the PAW Patrol!” The pups all jump in excitement. He then high-fives all the pups. An initiation is done, as Ryder gives him a hardhat and a pup-tag, as Ryder says that there’s a surprise at the end of the slide. Rubble then goes down the slide, to fall into his digger. Ryder says that he has a little growing to do before he gets to the steering wheel, but he’ll get there. Back at City Hall, Rubble says that he’s been a great pup, and goes over to lick Ryder, as the Mayor laughs. That ends the episode. Analysis: ****1/2, So much happened in this scene. Let’s point out the obvious stuff. Skye rubbing on Rubble was a big thing to some people, since the writers have teased a Skye and Rubble relationship more times than I can count (later on in the series), it was a good edition however. The initiation was funny, and it reminded me of the initiation that someone like the President has to do before their presidency. Jake is a cool character, and his voice actor did well in this episode, even though he only had a few lines. Thankfully he became a more important character later on, because he deserved it. Final Analysis I'll give it a 7.5 out of 10. That's a way-above-average score. From the "Rubble and Skye tease", to the funny initiation, to all the character development for Rubble, that's a deserving score. There were a few good lines given, so that helps as well. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Rubble - Obviously, so much needed character development and Devan Cohen did a great job in this episode. 2. Skye - She did a good job in this episode. 3. Jake - He was there, and did a good job for what he was in. Stats Season 1 High: Pup-Tacular (8) Season 1 Low: Pups Fight Fire (3.5) Season 1 Average: 5.662 First Responders List '''Bold '''indicates the pups first called in this episode. Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode